


Lisp - Pack Mom

by allthingsteenwolf20



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha Scott McCall, Baby Liam Dunbar, Inspired by Teen Wolf (TV), Pack Mom, Reader-Insert, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-11 14:34:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12937335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthingsteenwolf20/pseuds/allthingsteenwolf20
Summary: Liam is newly introduced to the pack but is nervous because he has a lisp making him talk like a toddler and isn't sure what his new group of friends are going to say.





	1. Welcome

**Author's Note:**

> Scott introduces Liam to the pack for the first time since making him his beta. Liam is extremely nervous being introduced not only to a group of older people who are also supernatural creatures but he doesn't know how they'll react when they find out he has an extreme lisp where he can't pronounce the letter “L” replacing it with the letter “W”.

Stiles pulled up outside the Hale loft and turned off the engine of his severely worn out jeep. He was accompanied by his best friend and true alpha, Scott MCcall. The older boys turned around to face the new pack member in the back seat seeing him twiddle his thumbs nervously.  
“You'll be fine, Liam. There's nothing to be afraid of plus we’re here early so it'll just be Derek and his mate, Y/N.  
“What if they don't wike me?” Liam asked. He couldn’t help but blush hearing how babyish he sounded.  
“I promise, they will. Especially Y/N. She's like the mom of the pack, she'll take good care of you no matter what.” Scott replied giving the timid young boy a reassuring smile.  
“Let's go inside and introduce you to them, huh?” Scott asked to which Liam slowly nodded and exited the car sticking closely behind the older alpha.  
The trio entered the Hale loft embracing it's warmth on this cold autumn evening. There's a hint of cinnamon in the air enveloped with the warmth coming from the fire. Autumn was Y/N's favourite season. She always made extra effort decorating the loft in candles, sparkling fairy lights, gold, orange and red autumnal flowers placed on the main dining table and even bought mini colourful pumpkins which she dotted around the loft which really set the scene.  
Liam looked around his surroundings stunned at beautiful the place was inside. On the outside, the wall itself was just painted black with just an elegant door with a wooden frame and gold paint crafted into the window itself. There was a small and spacious hallway separated by a wall that lead to the main living area where Derek was sat on the couch with his laptop as Y/N was in the kitchen making sure the snack platters were ready so the pack had something to dig into before dinner. Scott was going to introduce a new member to the pack so she wanted to be well prepared to make a good impression.  
“Take it easy, babe.” Derek chuckled watching her run inside from the kitchen, to the hallway to the living room and back into the kitchen again.  
“Hey,” Scott and Stiles greeted casually as they walked in.  
“Glad you could make it so I-“ Derek began but stopped as he looked up and gave the new pack member a small smile seeing how he hid behind the true alpha.  
“Hey there, kiddo.” Derek greeted putting his laptop on the coffee table as he got up and walked over the new beta.  
“Hey guys,” Y/N’s velvety voice called as she made her way into the living room to their guest.  
“Hey.” Scott smiled embracing her in a hug as did Stiles after. Y/N smiled and saw the newcomer hiding behind the true alpha.  
“Hi honey, welcome to our home. You don't have to be afraid, it's ok to come out. My name is Y/N and this is my husband, Derek.” She introduced to him making him feel welcome.  
“Hi.” Liam replied timidly.  
“Can you tell me your name, sweetie?” she asked him but Liam shook his head.  
“Why not, sweetie?” Y/N asked to which Liam shrugged looking at the floor.  
“You can talk to us when you're ready to ok, sweetie?” she asked him to which he nodded still not looking at her.  
“Why don't you take a seat and stay with Stiles and Derek while I speak to Y/N for minute?” Scott asked his beta. Liam sighed and nodded.  
“I'll be right back, bud.” Scott reassured him letting Stiles guide the young boy the couch followed by the older alpha.  
Scott nodded his head towards the kitchen and silently asked Y/N to follow him to which she did.  
“Is everything ok with him? He seems petrified, the poor thing.” Y/N commented peeking into the living room to see Liam sat on the end of the couch looking into his lap nervously playing with his fingers.  
“Liam is shy but there's also another reason why he's scared and embarrassed to talk to anyone else.” Scott began.  
“What is it?” Y/N asked.  
“He has a lisp. He can't pronounce his L's, they turn into W's. He's afraid of talking to someone in case they make fun of him. I already had to tell Stiles off because Liam got so upset he started to shift.” Scott added.  
“Aww that's so precious.” Y/N commented.  
“It'll take time but he'll warm up to you. Just do what you do best.” He replied. Y/N smiled and nodded and carried in one of the small platters of fruit. She plated it on the coffee table and sat beside Liam.  
“Here you go, honey. Fresh fruit, help yourself.” Y/N told him. Liam looked up at Scott as if to ask permission. Scott smiled at him and nodded seeing Liam reach for an apple which he chewed quietly.  
“Good boy.” Y/N praised him and smiled as he blushed slightly at her comment.  
Derek asked the older boys to join him in the dining room so they could have a run through of the topics for later that evening leaving Y/N alone with Liam.  
“Sweetheart, Scott told me why you're scared to speak to us. I just want you to know it's ok. Having a lisp is nothing to be ashamed of.” She reassured him. Liam looked up at her with his bright baby blue eyes.  
“It's not weird?” He asked timidly.  
“No honey, of course not. You don’t have to be scared or embarrassed. No one will say anything to you about it.” Y/N reassured him.  
“Now will you tell me your name, sweetheart? “ Y/N asked him.  
“Wiam.” He replied. Y/N couldn't help but smile.  
“It's nice to meet you, Liam. Would you like some more fruit?” She asked him holding the platter in front of him.  
“Yes pwease.” He replied.  
“Take whatever you like, sweetie” she told him smiling as he helped himself to more apple slices and a few grapes.  
Y/N continued to sit with Liam for most of the evening talking to him about school, what he knew of the supernatural and most other general things. Liam came to like Y/N, she was loving caring and easy to talk to.  
“The others will be arriving soon, honey. I'm sure they're looking forward to meeting you.” Y/N replied as she ran her fingers through his hair.  
“Can you stay wi'h me?” Liam asked looking up at her with his bright baby blue eyes.  
“Yes honey, of course I will. I'm right here.” She reassured him. She made herself comfortable and wrapped an arm around Liam as he continued to snack on the fruit platter.  
Scott walked into the living room to see the sweet sight before him. Liam rest his head against Y/N's shoulder as they continued to talk.  
“Hey bud, how're you doing?” Scott asked ruffling Liam's hair affectionately. Liam just nodded since his mouth was full of an apple.  
“Good, just relax ok? We have a few more pack members that will be arriving soon. Everyone's looking forward to meeting you.” Scott told him. Liam again just nodded acknowledging his alpha's words.  
Over an hour later, everyone slowly started to arrive. First it was the girls, Lydia, Malia and Kira.  
“Hey, I bought a little something for dinner.” Lydia replied walking into the living room with her high heels clanking against the floorboards as she held a dosh of what appeared to look like lasagne.  
“Aww thanks, you didn't have to. I'll put it in the oven so it's ready for dinner later.” Y/N told her.  
“Oh I want you guys to meet our newest pack member. This is Liam, Scott beta.” She introduced.  
“Awww isn't he adorable? Hi sweetie.” Lydia cooed pinching his cheeks. Liam flushed a deep red and hid his face against Y/N’s shoulder.  
“Hey, it's ok. Everyone's just excited to meet you. It's ok.” She cooed gently rubbing his back.  
Liam nodded at her words and looked up giving the older red headed girl a small smile.  
“Looks like someone's already won the title, pack mom?” Kira smiled seeing how Liam instantly obeyed Y/N's kind words.  
“Ok guys let's get together. We’ll start the meeting now so we can finish before dinner.” Derek began to which everyone nodded at the older alpha’s words and took their seats.  
“First, I want to introduce Liam to the pack. He's my new beta so everyone's going to do their best to look after him and make him feel welcome.” Scott began. Liam blushed at all the attention he was getting. Y/N could see how it made the young boy slightly uncomfortable so she wrapped an arm around him and held him close quietly reassuring him.  
“Next thing on the agenda is talking about Argent's return. Gérard is back with a vengeance. We followed him to the bunker and saw a huge delivery come through for him.  
“Weapons no doubt.” Malia retorted causing everyone else to nod in agreement.  
“What's the plan?” Stiles asked.  
“We pair up and see what else is down there.” Scott replied.  
“Babe, I need you to hold the fort here.” Derek stated.  
“And watch Liam.” Scott added.  
“Of course.” She nodded.  
“Why don't I get to go?” Liam asked slightly offended.  
“I'm not a baby.” He added scowling at the older alphas.  
“Hey its not that, you're new to this and you need to learn how to control your shift. I'd rather you stay here and be safe with Y/N, ok?” Scott reassured him.  
Liam sighed and nodded at his alpha's words.  
“Good boy. We’ll have lots of fun, sweetie.” Y/N cooed.  
The pack meeting went on for over an hour. Scott and Derek could see everyone was getting tired so they ended it early and got together to have dinner.  
Y/N got up to help set up for dinner until she felt a small tug on her sleeve and saw Liam holding onto her.  
“What is it, sweetie?” Y/N asked crouching down to his level.  
“Can...can I stay here with you tonight, pwease?” He asked looking up at her with his bright blue eyes.  
“Aww honey, that's perfectly ok with me but are your parents going to get ok with that?” She asked him but Liam looked down and shrugged.  
“Why don't we go have dinner and then we can talk ok?” she suggested. Liam sighed and nodded following behind her to the dining table.  
The pack members gathered sitting down at the table to dig in.  
“Hey, Liam. What's this called?” Stiles asked jokingly as he pointed to the Lasagne. Liam flushed red and looked down at his lap.  
“Stiles...” Scott warned him.  
“Hey it's a joke.” Stiles defended but the true alpha just shook his head silently telling him no.  
Y/N sighed. If Stiles was going to continue picking on Liam like this, she knew dinner was going to be hard let alone the rest of the night.


	2. Momma's got you

Dinner was set and the pack gathered around the dining table to dig in to the food. 

“Oh my god, this is great, Y/N!” Stiles replied with a mouthful of lasagne. 

“Yeah yeah, so good!” Everyone else responded. 

“I’m glad you guys like it.” Y/N smiled. 

“Don’t be afraid to ask for more ok, sweetie? Just help yourself to whatever you like ok?” Y/N told Liam who nodded at her response. She smiled and pressed a kiss to his forehead. 

“That’s a good boy.” She cooed happily making Liam blush deeply. He couldn’t help but smile at her comment. She made him feel happy and loved. Much more than his real mom did. 

“Thanks mom.” Liam absent-mindedly. 

Suddenly the table froze and everyone grew silent at his response. Liam froze realising what he said. 

“Seriously, Liam?” Stiles commented. 

“I’m sowwy” Liam replied looking away. 

“Stop picking on him, Stiles.” Y/N scolded him. 

“Hey, you don’t have to apologise, sweetheart. You’re a part of the pack now. It’s perfectly ok, honey.” Y/N reassured him bending down to his height. She smiled and ran her fingers through his soft brown hair gently brushing it to one side. 

“You don’t f'ink it’s weird?” Liam asked her quietly. 

“No sweetie, it’s natural for you to feel like that. If you want to call me mom, momma, mommy…whatever you like. It’s absolutely fine, I promise ok?” She reassured him pressing a kiss to his forehead. Liam smiled and gave her a small nod. He wrapped his arms around her neck giving her a small hug. She couldn’t believe how much the sweet little beta has warmed up to her in just a few hours that he was already attaching himself to her. 

Derek had already warned her that this could happen. The new beta being the youngest in the pack would be most likely to develop an attachment to the pack mother wanting to be cared, nurtured, protected and loved which Y/N was seeing already.  

During dinner, everything went smoothly. Everyone was digging into the hearty dinner Y/N had prepared as they all talked amongst themselves. Y/N asked Lydia to swap seats with her so she could sit next to Liam keeping an eye on him since Stiles had already tried to make a few digs at him. 

Once dinner was finished, the girls helped Y/N in the kitchen as they cleared the table for her as the guys were still sat together talking. 

“Come on Liam, just say it once.” Stiles provoked Liam with a smirk on his face. Liam shook his head looking down into his lap.

“Come on, just once? Then I’ll stop asking.” Stiles pestered him. 

“Stiles, stop.” Derek warned him. 

“Seriously Stiles, just stop.” Scott told him. But the human ignored them and continued to pester the young  wolf. 

“Come on, Liam!” Stiles asked again this time getting his camera ready to record the new beta’s response knowing that he’d break soon. Liam sighed and nodded. 

“So what is it, Liam?” Stiles asked him with a smirk on his face as he pointed to the almost empty tray of Lasagne. 

“It’s Wasagne.” Liam responded as he blushed. Stiles burst out laughing almost falling off his chair. 

“Got it!” He replied replaying the video of Liam. Liam blushed deeply and sat in his seat almost balled up.

The girls entered the kitchen to hear the video playing. 

“What’s that?” Lydia asked looking over Stiles’ shoulder followed by the others. 

“I’ll show you. It’s hilarious!” he began as he replayed it. 

“Stiles…” Scott sighed shaking his head, disappointed.

“Why does he talk like a baby?” Malia asked as if the new beta wasn’t in the room. 

“Stiles, delete it!” Derek shouted at him. 

“No way, man. This is pure gold!” Stiles chuckled. 

Liam’s eyes shifted from baby blue to a fierce amber and his fangs grew as he looked towards the human ready to pounce as a growl escaped his lips. 

“Liam?” Lydia asked slightly scared.

“Erm…guys?” Stiles questioned slightly panicked. 

“Now you’ve done it” Derek sighed and rolled his eyes as Scott leapt in front of his friend to stare down his beta. 

“Liam, stop. This isn’t you and you know it. Come on, bud. Calm down, it’s ok. Stiles didn’t mean any harm.” Scott tried to help Liam calm down as he flashed his fiery red eyes at him. 

Liam growled at his alpha, his chest still huffing and puffing as he took a step closer ready to claw at anyone in sight. It was no secret that Liam had IED - Intermittent Explosive Disorder and even though it didn’t take much for him to explode, he couldn’t help it. He didn’t like it. 

Y/N walked in from the kitchen carrying a tray of the chocolate caramel desserts she had prepared ready for everyone to dig in until she saw the scene before her. 

“Oh my god, what the hell is going on?!” she asked slightly panicked seeing how Liam has tears running down his cheeks and had shifted into his wolf form. 

“Stiles made him shift.” Malia replied abruptly. Y/N put down the tray of hot drinks and stood silently in front of the new werewolf.  

“Scott get everyone into the living room now. Derek, I need you by my side” Y/N began instructing them. 

“You heard her. Do as she says.” Derek replied giving the others a nod. The girls made a hasty exit. Stiles got up but so did Liam ready to lunge at him. 

“Liam, no!” Scott called. Stiles quickly followed the others leaving Y/N, Derek and his best friend to calm down the new beta. 

“Don’t say or do anything. Let me calm him down.” She instructed them. Derek and Scott looked at each other and then gave her a reluctant nod. 

Y/N approached the shifted beta and crouched down so she didn’t pose as a threat. 

“Liam, that wasn’t very nice was it? I know you’re upset honey but you could have come to me instead of shifting huh?” Y/N asked him. Liam’s growl was replaced by a whine hearing the disappointment in her tone. 

“I know, I know.” She cooed in response. 

“I’m not a baby!” Liam roared upset as tears streamed down his face. 

“I know sweetie, I know. What Stiles did was wrong and he will be punished ok? I won’t let anyone make fun of you ever again. I promise.” Y/N told him. Liam stood there listening to her words. 

“It’ll be ok, I promise sweetheart. I need you to close your eyes and concentrate on your heartbeat. Can you do that for me, honey?” she asked him. 

Liam obeyed her commands and did as she said. 

“That’s it, sweetheart. Good boy. It’ll be ok, I promise. I’m right here, momma’s right here.” she cooed. Liam’s eyes shot open hearing those words and he looked at her. His eyes faded to their usual baby blue and his werewolf features were replaced by those of an innocent yet broken young boy. 

“Momma?” Liam’s voice trembled and more tears ran down his cheeks. 

“I’m right here, baby. I’m not going anywhere, I promise.” She gave him a reassuring nod and held her arms out to engulf him in a big hug and that’s exactly what she did. Liam ran into her arms and sobbed against her shoulder. 

“Sssshhh it’s ok, it’s ok. I’m here. I promise I’ll make everything right. Sssshhh momma’s here.” she cooed gently rubbing circles on his back. 

Liam sobbed against her shoulder finally the love and comfort of a mother he had wanted for so long. Someone to hold him, love him and care for him as their own. 

Derek and Scott smiled at the sweet scene before them and as soon as they were sure there was no danger, they exited the dining room giving the pack mother and her baby beta some space. 

“Great job, babe.” Derek smiled proudly as he leaned down and placed a kiss to his mate’s forehead as he held the upset young beta in her arms. Y/N smiled up at him. 

Once they were alone, Y/N sat on the floor with her legs crossed and pulled Liam onto her lap. She brushed his hair away from his face and pressed a kiss to his forehead as she wiped away his tears. 

“There he is. There’s my good boy.” She cooed holding him in her arms. 

“I know this is scary and you don’t understand what’s going on at the moment but regardless of that I promise I’m going to do everything I can to take care of you and protect you.” She told him looking into his adorable baby blue eyes. 

“Me too.” Derek replied as he entered and took a seat next to his mate.

“And me.” Scott added following behind. Liam turned away from his alpha. 

“What is it?” Scott asked crouching down to Liam’s level. 

“You w'et him pick on me.” Liam replied sadly playing with the curls of Y/N’s long soft black hair. 

“You did what?!” Y/N asked slightly annoyed looking at the true alpha.

“I’m sorry buddy, I should have done more. I’ll talk to Stiles.” Scott told him. Liam shrugged his shoulders. 

“K” he replied blandly. 

Scott sighed at his response. 

This was going to be hard work. 

“Why don’t you come with me and we can talk it out between you?” Scott suggested. Liam shook his head and held onto to Y/N tight.

“Staying with momma.” Liam told him. 

“Scott, just give him time. Let me talk to him.” Y/N told him. He didn’t have a choice but to nod. Derek smiled and ruffled Liam’s hair affectionately. 

“We’ve got you, pup. You’ll be ok.” Derek reassured him. Liam nodded at him. Scott couldn’t help but feel a little jealous that he was Liam’s alpha and after that small fiasco, the kid was starting to trust him less. He left the dining room and headed back to the others.


	3. Give me a chance

Scott joined the others and sighed.

“What happened? Is he ok?” Lydia asked concern lacing her tone. 

“The kid hates me.” Scott told her. 

“Well you didn’t exactly jump to his defense.” Malia retorted. Scott sighed and nodded. 

“You’re right. I should’ve done more.” He sighed. 

“Y/N and Derek are taking care of him. He seems to have calmed down now.” Scott told them. 

“It doesn’t surprise me. They’d make great parents.” Kira smiled at the thought. 

“Look man, I didn’t know tha-” Stiles began but the true alpha cut him off. 

“Enough Stiles. I don’t want to hear it. You’ve already done enough.” Scott replied annoyed.

“I know man but I-” Stiles continued to Scott stopped him again. 

“You know if it wasn’t for you acting like a dick and provoking Liam, we wouldn’t be in this mess.” Scott replied angry as he walked out of the loft.

“What’s going in here?” Derek's  voiced boomed from behind him. 

“You know he’s right, Stiles. You’re going to have to delete the video and apologise to Liam.” Lydia told him to which the others nodded. 

“Not now, the poor kid has just managed to calm down. He’s not seeing anyone tonight. He’s staying here with us for the night. Get his backpack from the jeep and you should all get going too. We’ll meet up here tomorrow at noon to continue the pack meeting without anymore fiascos.” Derek told them dismissing them. Lydia gave Derek Liam’s backpack from Stiles’ jeep and headed home telling the former alpha to call her if they needed anything. Derek smiled and nodded telling her how much he appreciated that since things were going to be alot more different at the loft with a newcomer staying with them. 

“Honey, remember earlier this afternoon you asked if you could stay here with us? Why was that?” Y/N asked him. Liam sighed and shrugged his shoulders. 

“You can trust me sweetie. You know that.” She told him gently stroking his tearstained cheek with the pad of her thumb. Liam sighed and nodded. He hid his face against her shoulder.

“My mom and s'ep dad are neber eber home. They work away and weave me awone aw de time. Pwease don’ make me go home. I don wanna be awone,” Liam pleaded with them.

“Oh honey, why didn’t you say so? Of course it’s ok with us but you need to let them know you’ll be staying with a friend so they’re not worried.” Y/N told him.

“No matter, they’re neber home. They won’ notice am gone” Liam told her.

“Oh baby. I’m sorry to hear that; still send them a text to let them know.” Y/N insisted. Liam nodded and did as he was told. 

“Here you go, pup. I got your backpack. Do you have some spare comfy clothes you can change into for the night?” Derek asked him. Liam nodded up at the alpha taking his backpack from him.

“Let’s go get comfortable and then we can watch a movie before bed ok?” Y/N told him. She showed Liam to the bathroom where he freshened up, relieved himself and got changed into a plain cotton black top and cosy grey sweats. Y/N changed into her black night dress with the lace trim, put on her matching robe and brushed her hair putting it up into a messy bun for the night. 

“All ready sweetheart?” Y/N asked him. Liam nodded. She had him head down to the living room to wait for her so she could wash up and relieve herself before joining them for a movie. 

Derek was in the living room where he was waiting patiently as he had set out a mug of warm milk for Liam. 

“Ready to wind down with a movie, pup?” Derek asked him ruffling his hair. Liam nodded.

“Waitin’ fo’ momma.” He replied.

“Here she is.” Derek smiled as Y/N walked down the stairs to join them. 

She sat down on the couch and pulled Liam onto her lap seeing him instantly shrink down into her lap and nuzzle into her getting comfortable. She covered them both with a cosy blanket and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

“Are you comfy, baby?” Y/N asked him to which Liam nodded against her. 

“What movie do you want to put on, pup?” Derek asked him.

“Pwomise you won’ laff?” Liam asked them.

“Yeah of course, pup. What is it?” Derek urged him.

“Nemo” Liam replied blushing.

“You don’t have to be embarrassed pup, it’s ok.” Derek smiled at him as he put on the movie.

Liam settled down and watched the movie slowly sipping the mug of warm milk. His eyes began to droop as he rest his head against Y/N’s shoulder.

“Babe…” Derek called her softly. She looked over at him and he pointed to Liam. Y/N sighed and smiled. She adjusted Liam in her arms and hushed him letting him fall asleep properly before getting Derek to carry him to bed. 

“I think he’s out, babe” Derek chuckled. Y/N smiled at the young wolf in her arms and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

“Poor baby. We’re going to have to get all put right tomorrow when everyone’s together, Der.” Y/N told him.

“And maybe give Stiles a slap around the head.” Derek added as he took Liam from her arms and carefully carried him to one of the spare rooms with Y/N following behind. She pulled back the cover and had Derek lay him down that was until Liam whimpered in his sleep. 

“Hey, sssh you’re ok pup. You’re ok. We’re here.” Derek hushed him gently rocking him. Liam snuggled into the former Alpha’s warmth and settled down. Y/N couldn’t help but smile at the sweet scene.

“You’d make a great dad, Der.” Y/N commented with a big smile. Derek chuckled and shook his head.

“What? It’s true. He already likes you better than the others.” Y/N pointed out to him to which Derek thought for a moment and nodded. 

“Yeah I suppose but it’s like you said, he’s just a kid. He needs us.” Derek repeated as he laid Liam down in bed, gently ruffled his hair and pulled the covers over him.

“Sleep well, pup.” Derek smiled down at the sleepy beta. 

“Sweet dreams, sweetheart,” Y/N cooed and pressed a kiss to Liam’s forehead.

The couple stood in the doorway watching over Liam for a few seconds seeing how he had settled down and fallen asleep. They switched off the light in the bedroom, kept the door slightly ajar so the light from the hallway could get in and headed to their own bedroom for the night. 

Tomorrow was going to be another tough day.


	4. I need you

The couple were up bright and early the next morning. Y/N busied herself with chores around the loft as Derek went out to fit in a quick session at the gym before the rest of the pack joined them later. Y/N decided to let Liam have a lie in after yesterday’s outburst. It got to 10:30am and she decided to wake him and get him some breakfast. She headed upstairs to the spare room and quietly walked in sitting on the bed beside him. Liam was curled up on the end of the bed lightly snoring. Y/N couldn’t help but smile at how innocent he looked asleep. He was just a broken little boy who needed the love and affection of a mother. She gently ran her fingers through his soft sandy brown hair and leaned forward to press a kiss to his cheek. 

“Liam, sweetie. It’s time to wake up now. Come on, sweetheart.” Y/N cooed gently. Liam whined at his sleep being disturbed.

“I know, honey. I know but I can’t let you sleep the day away. Come on, let’s get you freshened up and have some breakfast.” She told him. 

“Mornin’ momma.” Liam yawned looking up at her. 

“Good morning, sweetheart. Did you sleep ok?” Y/N asked him gently stroking his cheek with the pad of her thumb.

“Mmm hmm.” Liam replied giving her a nod. 

“Are you hungry, sweetie?” Y/N asked him and as if on que Liam’s stomach began to grumble. Y/N couldn’t help but chuckle. 

“Come on, sweetie. Go freshen up and then I’ll get you some breakfast.” Y/N told him again. 

“But am so comfy, momma.” Liam replied yawning. 

“I know honey but I want you to have breakfast. Come on, I’ll make you whatever you like.” Y/N attempted to bribe him. 

“Pancakes wiff chocowate sywup?” Liam asked. Y/N chuckled and nodded. 

“Ok sweetie.” She smiled pressing a kiss to his cheek. Liam nodded and got out of bed heading to the bathroom as Y/N exited the room. 

In the kitchen, Y/N was making pancakes when Derek entered. 

“Morning babe, mmm those smell great!” Derek commented as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed a kiss to her cheek. Liam trudged into the kitchen to see the sweet sight before him. Scott had told him that Derek was never one to show any affection but with Y/N he always had a smile on his face. Liam couldn’t help with smile at the love that radiated from them. It was the most he had ever seen. He usually awoke to either a cold empty household or to his parents fighting. 

“Morning pup, did you sleep ok?” Derek asked the young beta as he ruffled his hair.

“Yeah, t'anks for havin’ me.” Liam smiled up at him shyly. 

“You’re always welcome here, pup.” Derek replied with a flashy smile.

“Why don’t you join your momma for breakfast? I’m going to take a quick shower and I’ll join you guys after ok?” Derek told him. 

“You don’ wan’ us to wait for you?” Liam asked.

“No of course not, pup. I don’t want your breakfast to go cold, go eat it’s ok. I’ll be down in a few minutes.” Derek smiled and pressed a kiss to his forehead. 

Y/N couldn’t help but smile at the sweet interaction. She knew Derek would make a good father and it looked like he was starting to. She saw how much he cared about Liam the moment he set foot into the loft. He warmed up to the older alpha and herself more than anyone else. 

“Good morning honey.” Y/N smiled and gave him a hug pressing a kiss to his head as the young beta wrapped his arms around her. Liam sat at the table and dug into his breakfast. 

“Mmm…” He replied contently. 

“Is it good, sweetie?” Y/N asked smiling as Liam dug into his food.

“I neber had pancakes before, I jus’ get ceweal at home.” Liam told her. 

“You’re welcome here any time and whenever you come over, I’ll make you whatever you want for breakfast.” Y/N smiled. Liam blushed at her words and nodded. He took another forkful of pancakes and the chocolate syrup dribbled down his chin. 

“You’re so messy, baby.” Y/N cooed grabbing a tissue. She gently held Liam’s chin and wiped away the chocolate syrup and pressed a kiss to his cheek. 

“You’re so cute.” She cooed. 

“Momma…” Liam whined blushing hiding his face. Y/N couldn’t help but chuckle and press another kiss to his cheek. Liam finished his breakfast and watched Y/N work around the kitchen. She poured a mug of coffee for Derek and set out his plate.

“There are my two favourite people.” Derek replied. He pressed a loving kiss to Y/N’s lips. 

“My beautiful wife and my new little wolf pup.” Derek replied as he ruffled Liam’s hair. 

“Heeeeey” Liam giggled. 

“Momma, can I go watch cartoon pwease?” Liam asked. 

“Yeah of course, sweetie. I’ll join you in just a second.” Y/N smiled. Liam nodded and headed into the living room putting the TV on and watching episodes of Spongebob. 

Y/N peered into the living room watching Liam giggle at the TV balled up on the couch with the blanket. 

“He’s a sweet kid.” Derek told her pulling her from her thoughts as he sat at the table to dig into his breakfast.

“He’s the sweetest. I love him so much.” Y/N told him.

“He loves you too. So much in fact that he’s started calling you his momma.” Derek pointed out.

“You’re just jealous he hasn’t started calling you dad yet.” Y/N retorted jokingly. Derek chuckled put his hands up in defence. 

“Alright alright, he’s a great kid.” Derek smiled.

“Babe, Liam told me he’s been having trouble at home with his parents.” Y/N began. 

“And you had a thought didn’t you?” Derek asked her knowing his wife so well. Y/N nodded. 

“If and I mean if fingers crossed it doesn’t happen but if things got worse for him at home, could have a place to stay here with us?” Y/N asked him not knowing how he would react. Derek put down his cup of coffee and looked up at her.

“I think that’s a great idea, babe.” Derek simply replied. Y/N smiled and pressed a kiss to his lips.

“I love you, Derek Hale.” she smiled. 

(Timeskip to the pack arriving)

Noon arrived faster than they thought. The pack gathered in the living room. Even though Liam understood that the pack were his new family, he couldn’t help but feel slightly egdy with some of them around but that didn’t matter as long as he had Y/N and Derek with him. 

“Ok so before we begin, I want to start off by asking Stiles for an apology.” Y/N began. 

“For what?” Stiles asked slightly confused.

“For what you did to Liam yesterday.” Y/N told him. Liam rest his head against Y/N’s shoulder. 

“Oh.” Stiles replied blankly.

“She’s right Stiles. What you did wasn’t right. It’s not fair to pick on him for something he doesn’t have control over.” Scott told him. 

“Oh come on, it’s his fault for talking like baby.” Stiles retorted. 

“Hey, watch it, Stilinski.” Derek warned him. 

“Momma, I don’ wanna be here.” Liam told Y/N as he began to get upset. 

Y/N pulled him onto her lap and hushed him pressing a kiss to his forehead. 

“Urgh, why does he have to act like such a baby?” Stiles retorted. 

“Stiles…” Y/N warned him knowing he was about to start with Liam again. 

“No seriously, why does he act like such a baby?” Stiles repeated.

“Stiles, that’s enough. Liam’s been with us for nearly 2 days and you’re already making him feel uncomfortable. What’s got into you?” Y/N asked him. 

“Momma…” Liam whined as he closed his eyes. Y/N could see his eyes flickering amber underneath his eyelids. Oh god. 

“Sssh, I’m here. You’re ok. Just listen to my heartbeat, honey. I’m here.” She cooed knowing that the more Stiles upset Liam the more likely he was to shift. 

“Shhh close your eyes sweetie and listen to my heartbeat.” Y/N cooed running her fingers through his hair. Y/N looked up at Derek for help who immediately jumped in. He approached her and crouched down so Liam could see him. He put his hand on his knee.

“It’s ok, pup. We’re here. Just think about your breathing and listen to your momma’s heartbeat. We’ve got you.” Derek reassured him. Liam opened his eyed to look at the former alpha and nodded.

“Thanks….dad.” Liam almost whispered. If Derek wasn’t a werewolf his hearing definitely would not have picked that up. The older alpha couldn’t help but smile and pat Liam on the knee. 

“Ok seriously?!” Stiles voice boomed.

Liam whinced at the loudness of his voice.

“Stiles, if you say another word I will rip your throat out with my teeth.” Derek threatened him getting impatient with his stupid remarks.

“Stiles, where’s that apology?” Y/N asked getting impatient. 

“He’s not getting one.” The human sassed back to which Derek let out a growl. 

“Then get out.” Y/N told him. Stiles froze for a second.

“But Y/N..” he began but the female alpha shook her head and ordered him out. Stiles huffed but listened and left anyway. 

“Was that necessary?” Lydia asked. 

“Did you want Liam to shift like last time?” Derek asked her. Lydia got the hint and backed down shaking her head. 

“Maybe I should calm him down?” Scott asked kneeling in front of Liam as Derek did but Liam shook his head and turned away from him.

“Come on, bud. You have to give me a chance?” Scott asked him.

“Give the kid some time.” Derek told him.

“Easy for you to say, he already likes you.” Scott huffed.

“Maybe try helping him out then see?” Derek sassed. Scott sighed and nodded. 

The remaining members dispersed throughout the loft. 

“You know, if he doesn’t get his act together this pack meeting isn’t going to end.” Y/N told her husband who nodded in agreement. 

“What is it about Liam that provokes him?” Y/N questioned. 

“Anything by the looks it.” Derek responded. Y/N huffed at his response. She looked down at Liam in her arms. He had a fistful of her shirt in his hand and kept his eyes closed and appeared to be still concentrating.

“That’s my good boy.” Y/N cooed.

“Open your eyes, sweetheart. Show momma your beautiful blue eyes?” Y/N asked him as she gently stroked his cheek lovingly with the pad of her thumb. Liam took a deep breath and slowly opened his eyes which returned to their usual crystalline baby blue orbs. Y/N smiled and kissed his forehead. 

“Good job, sweetheart.” She cooed with a smile and pressed a kiss to his forehead. Liam sighed and rest in her arms. It was becoming more and more difficult to control his shift but the second Y/N and Derek stepped he felt himself calming down. He didn’t know what it was but he needed them more than anything.


End file.
